


First But Not Last

by beastieboys



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, First Time, M/M, please support this ship, there are so few fics for this ship i decided to contribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastieboys/pseuds/beastieboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's basically just sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First But Not Last

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough about these two in the show by themselves, much less together, so I've decided to dedicate a portion of my life to contributing to them, starting with this.

“I wanna fuck you, baby.” Spencer whispers, pushing Mason against the door to the hallway from the quarterback’s basement bedroom.

 

“But --nn-- we’ve never even spoken before -- ahh! -- yesterday.” Mason replies, gripping Spencer’s shirt as the other boy’s lips sink lower on Mason’s skin.

 

“And I regret that.” Spencer murmurs, “Could have gotten into these earlier.” He pulls on Mason’s jeans, tight against his erection.

 

Spencer kisses him again, sloppy and desperate, lifting a hand to his hair.

 

“You ever done it before?” Spencer asks between kisses, placing his free hand on Mason’s ass.

 

“Kinda.” Mason breathes, hot in his clothes and beginning to sweat. Spencer pulls back.

 

“What?”

 

“I blew my sister’s boyfriend in eighth grade.”

 

“That’s so dirty.” Spencer moans pushing his crotch against Mason’s. “Tell me more.”

 

“It was --hnn-- summer, summer camp, the same one we always went to.” Mason says, still shoved against the door. Spencer picks him up by his ass and he wraps his legs around the blond. The football player carries him to the bed in a few steps, the motion so fluid Mason barely registers that his position changed until Spencer sits down, the cheerleader still in his lap.

 

“Keep going.”

 

“We stayed in the same cabin, to give Madison the excuse of seeing me when she was actually seeing him. That was planned.” Spencer tugs at his shirt and Mason pulls it off and tosses it on the floor.

 

Spencer kisses up and down his chest and runs over a nipple with his finger, making Mason arch his back.

 

“It was late-- we were supposed to be in bed by ten, but we never did that. He snuck into my bed, talking about my sister. How alike we looked, how if I weren’t a boy he’d date me over her.”

 

Spencer places his mouth on a nipple.

 

“I asked him why he wouldn’t date me now, sexuality wasn’t a game-changer for me, never has been. I’m bisexual.”

 

“Move on.” the quarterback says, biting down lightly.

 

“Ah! I wanted to prove I was just the same as Madison, that’s what we are, the same, so I kissed him. He didn’t kiss back, at first, but I got on top of him and soon his little fourteen year old dick was aching.”

 

Spencer takes a moment to pull his own shirt off. Mason places his hands just about everywhere.

 

“He whined, ‘prove it, prove you’re better’, so I pulled down his pants and sucked him off. I think he broke up with Madison a few days after that, but he never spoke to me again.”

 

“How long?”

 

“What?”

 

“How long did it take you to get him off?” Spencer asks, forcing the cheerleader to grind on him by moving him by his ass.

 

“Five minutes.”

 

“Do it. Do it to me, baby. I’ll do whatever you want, just suck me off, mm.”

 

Mason pulls himself off the other boy and falls to his knees.

 

“Anything?”

 

“Yeah, just, please.”

 

“Two things.” Mason says, his voice sly, as he pulls Spencer’s pants to his ankles.

 

“No way, man. One.”

 

“If you want to get off, one. If you want to come in my mouth, two.”

 

Mason touches Spencer’s dick through his underwear. It’s mighty thick, from what he can tell. Fuck yeah.

 

“Fine, two.”

 

Mason pulls down his underwear.

 

“First, I like to be demeaned. Call me a slut, or a whore, or whatever else. I like nicknames.”

 

The cheerleader takes Spencer in his hand. He can barely close his hand around it. Spencer nods, moaning.

 

“Second, I’m horny, and public sex turns me on. You gotta fuck me at school. In the bathrooms, empty classrooms, the locker room. At least twice a week.”

 

“That’s impossible, besides, how do I even know you’re any good, you’re a virgin.”

 

“Only to others,” Mason winks and rubs his thumb across the head of Spencer’s cock.

 

“Okay, okay! I’ll fuck your virgin ass, twice a week. Now put that in your mouth. God.” Spencer says, exasperated.

 

Mason lowers his mouth on Spencer’s girth. He can barely fit it. There’s barely any room for his tongue to move. He bobs his head up and down, moving his tongue as far it can reach. He pulls back and sucks on the head, making Spencer groan, “yeah, you fucking whore.” It makes Mason shiver all over. He hums his appreciation and Spencer starts breathing louder.

 

“Nnn, close, baby.”

 

Mason moves his mouth lower, massaging Spencer’s balls with his lips. He licks a stripe back up to the head. He gives Spencer’s dick open mouthed kisses, and he can see the football player falling just over the edge. He takes the cock in his mouth again, sucking and waiting. Spencers grunts and lets his orgasm rip through him. His seed spills into Mason’s mouth and he swallows every last drop, licking some excess from his lips.

 

“Get up here.” Spencer commands, adding “Slut.” to it. Mason slides up to greet the football player. Spencer kisses him, most likely to taste himself.

 

“You still want my big, fat cock in your clean little hole?” Spencer whispers.

 

“Yes, please!”

“Take off those pants and show off your ass.”

 

Mason almost trips over his feet trying to take his jeans off. He climbs back on the bed and gets on all fours, sticking his ass in the air.

 

“Mmm, you shave down here?”

 

“Madison helps.” Mason says.

 

“Okay, dude, you gotta learn what not to say. Anyways,” Spencer says, “it’s so pretty. Such a privilege to be the first one in there.”

 

“Besides my fingers.”

 

Spencer groans. He sticks his arm under his bed and rummages around, presumably for lube.

 

“You safe?” Mason asks, glancing behind him.

 

“Yeah, checked last week. You?”

 

“Yeah,” he breathes. “Please fuck me already.”

 

“Hold on, bitch.”

 

“Please, I’m so hard. It hurts.” Mason hasn’t been touched since he got hard. He feels a cold fingeraround the rim of his asshole, and he shivers.

 

“Faster, please.” Mason says, wanting the damn finger in him already.

 

“I gotta request, too, baby.” Spencer says.

 

“What?”

 

“Call me daddy, or sir, or mister. Whatever, as long as it’s authoritative.”

 

“Okay, daddy. Please put your finger in me!”

 

Spencer sticks his entire finger into Mason, slowly, but once he’s in there, he moves it around with purpose.

 

“More, sir, more.”

 

“I’ve got a big cock, baby, I gotta prepare you.”

He stick another finger into Mason’s ass, and soon another, until three fingers are pumping in and out of Mason at a slow speed, feeling around the edges of his insides for his prostate.

 

“Oh! Right there, daddy.”

 

“How you wanna be fucked, huh? Does my little whore want it doggy style? You want it traditional? Sideways? Against the wall?”

 

“All of those, eventually, but I want to ride daddy.”

 

“Fuck yeah. Get on my lap.” Spencer says, finally kicking his pants and boxers from his ankles.

 

Mason turns around and crawls to him, lifting his hips when he gets situated. Spencer angles his dick at the cheerleader’s hole and Mason sinks down on it. It splits him open, that’s for sure.

 

“Ah, it hurts.” Mason says, his expression pained.

 

“Pull out a little, baby, we can go as slow as you want.” Spencer replies, helping the other boy pull himself up a little.

 

“I’ve told you about my sexual experience, what about you?” Mason asks, trying to make up for not being able to ride him properly just yet.

 

“Mm…mostly girls. Being post-modern gives me that liberty.”

 

Mason rolls his eyes and sinks lower.

 

“Did you break them, too?” he remarks.

 

“Nah,” Spencer chuckles, “a few forgot their names, though.”

 

“Let’s hope I get that lucky.” Mason flirts. He sinks lower. He’s almost there.

 

“Ugh, you’re so hot, you little slut, taking my cock all the way.” Spencer moans. “You wanna spend the night?”

 

“Fuck yeah.” Mason says. Forget Madison. She’ll cover for him. Maybe. But who cares, he’s fucking the sexiest guy at school, and he will be, all night long.

 

“What time does your mom get home?”

 

“She’s here now, probably, but she drinks a lot and never bothers me.” Spencer says, his face dropping slightly.

 

Mason makes up for the bad turn in conversation by lowering completely on Spencer’s dick. It doesn’t hurt, now, like it could have, but it’s still a lot. Mason leans over and kisses the quarterback, clasping his hands around the blond’s neck. He lifts himself upward and presses downward again, making them both moan, breaking their kiss.

 

Mason starts going faster, lifting and falling while Spencer kisses his jaw.

 

“Touch me, daddy, touch your best little boy.”

 

Spencer fucks into Mason, taking his dick in one hand, jacking it.

 

“I’m close,” Mason breathes.

 

“Me too, ah, ah!” Spencer fills Mason’s ass with come, his eyes rolling back in his head. The sight makes Mason reach orgasm too, and he squirts his come on Spencer’s stomach.

 

Both boys take a moment to breathe.

 

“You’re so hot.” is all Spencer says and he pulls out.

 

They fall back on the bed together, facing each other. Mason caresses every part of Spencer he can get a hand on.

 

“What does this make us?” Mason asks, placing a kiss to Spencer’s neck.

 

“What do you want to be?”

 

“Something you aren’t ashamed of.” Mason replies honestly. Spencer doesn’t respond for a while. Instead, he grabs Mason’s butt and massages it, biting the other boy’s ear and making small noises in it. He slips a finger back into Mason and explores, making Mason laugh.

 

“You can’t even stop for five minutes.”

 

“‘Cause you’re such a fucking slut for me.”

 

“Don’t even try that.”

  
The two bust out in laughter, that hazy, afterglow laughter. A decision is looming over them, a decision of what they are, but for now, Spencer Porter and Mason McCarthy laugh.


End file.
